The One Who Loves Me
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: GrayXOC This is a sequel to my LyVia fic, Confessing, Pretending and Taking Revenge. So if you haven't read it, Read it NOW. After Juvia settled with Lyon, he still has no love life. He still had no one to give the doll to. But then,a new girl entered Fairy Tail. Could she be the one who'll be for Gray? Gray's POV Read for more!
1. The New Swords-Woman

Yo Minna! So this is GrayXOC, and a continuation to my LyVia fan fic, Confessing, Pretending and Taking Revenge. If you haven't read it. Read it before you read this! You'll understand the value of this story mooore! So I hope you like this. OC is NOT Mary Sue. I don't like it. We all do, right? Enjoooy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Swords-woman

A day after I manned up and set Juvia free to let him be with Lyon, She went to the guild and gave me her Gray-sama doll. She told me that I should give it so someone who I love and loves me. Well, that time I was still in love with her so it still hurts a little. But after a few months, I finally got over her.

After four years, Lyon proposed to Juvia on their 4th Anniversary and got married by December 12. 6 years later they had two kids. Buster and Olyvia. I felt really glad because they took the 'Buster' part of my name and made it their son's name. They made me his godfather too. Because I was the reason that they got to be together. Cool right?

So now I'm... 28? What the?! I'm 28 and still nothing happening in my life?! Oh God. Will I grow old like our old man Makarov? Hell no. I don't want to! I want to have kids like Lyon! I can't be a loser compared to him?! I want to- ugh. I think I just bumped into someone. I crouched down and picked up books that she dropped.

She? Oh yeah. I bumped into a girl. When we stood up and I handed her the books, she fixed her glasses and her long red hair. Like Erza's. but her bangs were pulled back by a big clip so you can't mistaken them for each other. While I was looking at her, I noticed she was looking at my chest. I didn't know what to think. That sounded weird..

"Um.. You're from Fairy Tail?" She pointed.

"Uh.. How did you know?" I asked.

"The mark on your chest Is.." What!? Ugh. I stripped unconsciously again..

"Oh. Right. Why?" I scratched my head.

"I... I want to join your guild..." She said. She was a bit shy. Well, she was maybe she was just like that because I was shirtless. Oh. Shit. Gotta put a shirt on. I turned around and picked up my shirt on the ground and wore it. When I did, she sighed then rubbed her nose. My hunch was right. She was disturbed because I had no shirt on.

"Really? That's great! Then, come with me!" I smiled and put my arm around her, leading her to the guild. But as soon as i touched her shoulder...

"KONOYAROOOOO!" I felt her hand on my wrist and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. Woah. That was surprising. She had that strength inside her?!

"What the?! What's wrong with you?!" I stood up. Well, since I saw that she had her rough, I mean, Very rough side, I didn't hold myself back.

"What? Don't just go putting your hand around me you jerk!" She shouted.

"What's so wrong with that!?" I said.

"I don't want to be touched by guys! I'm only fine with it if it's a fight!" she said.

"But I only put my arm around you! Nothing wrong about that?" I still didn't get her.

"I said.. I don't want to.." She glared at me. I stepped back as I saw her purple fiery eyes glare at me. She was scary!

"Okay, okay! I'll just take you to the guild." I scratched my head and continued walking. It was weird though. We were a meter apart from each other! She's strange. She's rough like a guy but conservative like a nun! Who could understand a person like that?! When we caught sight of the guild, we stopped walking.

"That's fairy tail. Let's come in!" I smiled. I looked at her expression. She was smiling widely as she looked at the big fairy tail sign outside and her eyes were big. She was pretty cute. So I mad my way to the door then opened it for her.

"And this, is what Fairy Tail really is." I smirked. Her smile even grew wider. But, am I imagining things or assuming things? it feels like she was looking straight at the bar. Is this girl a tough drinker too?!

"Let's uh, go to the master's office." I stopped her from looking And blocked her view. I noticed few eyes were looking at us. I didn't know what they were thinking about us though..

"Master, someone wants to join the guild!" I knocked.

"Come in!" I opened the door and entered his office.

"Goodmorning." The girl bowed at him.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" He smiled. He raised his hand, telling her to have a seat.

"Yes. People said that you were a very strong guild!" She smiled.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"I'm Hamazura, Sachi! I use swords and I use Wind magic." Hm.. Sachi? Swordsman? I mean woman. And a wind mage.. Has incredible strength. She could be in our team,

"okay, I will let you join the guild Sachi! So, just go ahead to the bar so you could have your sign!" He smiled. She gasped and went outside.

"Gray, since you brought her here, you should help her and tell her things about our guild!" Ugh. Why me? But, master's orders.. I stood up and followed her to the bar.

"Mira, we got a new member here." I said.

"Yeah! So, where do you want your mark?" Mira asked. She looked around her body.

she was wearing black boots, a long black skirt that flowed just past her knees. It had a large slit by her right side, exposing her right leg. It was cool though. she looked like some mecha magic girl. She had three swords with her. That's special. her top was a short vest, showing her stomach. It had two colors. the left was black and the right was white. And on her left arm, she had like a bandage around Her shoulder until her elbows.

She sat down and put her books at the table then thought about where she was going to put her mark. She decided to put it on the left side of her stomach. It was like where Cana's mark was.

"What color?"

"Violet! Like me eyes." She smiled. She removed her glasses and put it on a case hanging on her belt. Mira smiled then put a sign on her stomach.

"Yosha! I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" She jumped around.

"Minna! We have a new member!" Mira pulled a microphone and announced it to the whole guild.

"Hello everyone! I'm Hamazura, Sachi. I hope I get along with all if you!" She waved.

"Sachi-chan! What is your magic?" Levy asked.

"Wind Magic. But I use it along with my swords!" She said. Even though she didn't use the mic, her voice reached it and was heard by everyone.

"Sugoi! Sachi-chan! You're so cute!" Macao and the other geezers shouted. She didn't like it when guys are all perverted around her so she groaned then jumped to their table. Although she was just new, she started her day beating up this perverts. Because of that, Erza went up to her and sat on a table.

"Wow! Strawberry cake! Where did you get that?" She gasped.

"Ask one from Mira!" Erza smiled.

"I'll be right back!" She ran to the bar and went to grab some cake. She went back, bringing 2 whole cakes. One strawberry and one chocolate.

"Here! I got you strawberry! I like chocolate! It's my favorite!" Wow, Erza and Sachi have a lot in common. Swords, Hair, Strength, Attitude and Cakes!

"Th-thanks. So you said you use swords and wind magic?" Erza said.

"Yeah! I use three swords! It's called Santouryuu or Three Swords Style. But I only use three sometimes. When it's needed. And to make me attacks stronger, I use wind magic to boost it up!" She continued munching down on the cake. They continued chatting. They looked like BFFs. It's so cute.

"Woi! Konoyaro!" Natsu punched me. What the?

"Konoyaro! Wanna go?!" I challenged him then started fighting each other. I really don't understand why we always fight but no one wins.

"Wow! Buster wants to join Fairy Tail!" I heard his voice. I smashed Natsu to the wall and walked towards the little kid. He was with Gajeel. And he didn't look like he enjoyed being with the kid.

"Hey, Buster! I want you to meet someone! She just joined the guild!" I took his hand led him away from Gajeel. He was relieved When I did. I brought him to where Erza and Sachi are and introduced him. I sat beside Sachi and let Buster sit on my lap.

"This is Sachi! She just joined the guild! And soon, you will join here too!" I said. He smiled at her.

"Buster likes Sachi! She looks strong!" He stood up then hugged her. She laughed as he did.

"Sachi likes you too Buster!" she answered. He returned to my lap and looked at us.

"Sachi and Gray looks like Mama and Papa!" He shouted and laughed. What?! What does he mean by that? I looked at Erza. She was just laughing then she suddenly left. I looked at Sachi. She was.. She was blushing?! When I saw her blush, I suddenly felt my heart raise.

"And you're the baby!" She pinched his cheeks. What?! Did she mean that it's fine with her and that she pretended to be Buster's mom and I'm.. The Dad!?

"Hey!" She poked my shoulder. My heart beat faster.

"Wh-what?" I was shocked. Why did she touch me? I thought she didn't like it when Guys touch her?

"Don't you understand the words 'play-along'?" She bent her two fingers As she said play along.

"What? Play along with what?" I don't know what got in to me. I felt so stupid and lost. Then she laughed. Her laugh made me feel more better.

"Didn't you hear? Buster said that we looked like his mom and da-" She mumbled the last words and stopped. I guess she realized that it felt weird too. I laughed at her.

"Well, wanna meet his real mom and dad?" I wasn't thinking. It just came out of my mouth.

"Uh, sure.." To my surprise, she agreed. I stood up then reached out my hand. Okay. I was totally out of control. What was I thinking?! She won't take my ha-

"Let's go!" She held my hand then smiled at me. I felt my face go hot. Strange for an Ice mage, right? I froze at the moment and she just pulled me out of the guild. It was already 4pm.

"Now, where are Buster's parents?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Come with me." I realized that we were still holding each other's hands. I started walking then I held her hand as I led her to Juvia's place.

Since she didn't beat me up for it, I just went with it and held her hand tight.


	2. Welcome to the Team!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team!

*knock knock.

I knocked on Juvia's door. I stepped back right after knocking. I turned to Sachi. Her other hand was on her mouth then I looked down.. Wha?! I'm still holding her hand! I didn't realize it! But, why is she keeping quiet about it? I thought she didn't like-

"Um.. Gray?" I turned and saw Lyon open the door. He looked at our hands. My eyes narrowed as I realized what he just saw. We immediately pulled our hand off each other's.

"Uh.. Hi Lyon." I acted like nothing happened. He laughed then opened the door wide.

"Get in." He's teasing me! Ugh. He doesn't understand the situation here! We sat at the couch. Juvia went out and sat with us while Olyvia was asleep in her crib.

"Um, this is-"

"I'm Hamazura, Sachi. I just joined Fairy Tail." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Juvia desu." She introduced.

"And I'm Lyon." He raised his hand.

*knock knock

We all turned to the door.

"Papa! It's me!" Buster said. Lyon rushed to open the door.

"Gray and Sachi are here? Hi Sachi-san!" He smiled and sat beside her and his mother.

"Why are you alone?" Juvia asked.

"Buster went back to Gajeel after Gray introduced me to Sachi but he told me to go home!" He pouted his lips.

"Oh yeah. Gajeel didn't really enjoy being with him." I added.

"Well, I'm glad you got home safe. I'll have to talk to Gajeel about this!" She was worried.

"Juvia, I just say this guy and Sachi holding hands." WHAT?! DOES HE HAVE TO BLURT IT OUT PLAINLY?! UGH. THIS IS BAD. Sachi and I were both silent.

We were both embarrassed and annoyed with Lyon. Juvia gasped as she heard him. She smiled then pulled Sachi away. Lyon just laughed then sat beside me. Sachi looked at me with the 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' look on her face. I shrugged my shoulders telling her that I don't know either. Are they setting us up because I desperately need a girl?! It's not like that!

"Are you two dating?" Lyon laughed.

"Wha-NO! I just met her!" I immediately denied.

"Then, why are you ho-"

"She held my hand! When we were at the guild, she said she wanted to meet Buster's parents then she just pulled me out of the guild! Then.. I _unconsciously _held her hand as I led her here!" I said.

"Unconsciously? Really? That's stupid Gray." He laughed again.

"Yeah, Unconsciously! It just moved on its own! She didn't want guys to touch her _at all_. She beat me up the moment I put my arms around her!" Wait, WHY DID I SAY THAT?!

"You put your hands around her?"

"No- I mean- yes, but no! You wouldn't understand."I gave up. It's hard to explain when he's trying to push me to Sachi!

"Tell me exactly what happened." He was smirking. I hated it. I just wanted to punch him but it was his place so calm down..

"Okay. This afternoon, I bumped into her. Then she saw my mark and said she wanted to join the guild. So as a friendly person that I am, I put my arms around her to lead her there but she suddenly beat me up! So I had to distance myself as we walked. Then when we reached the guild, she got in then the old man told me to guide her since I was the one who brought her in. So they partied then I saw Gajeel and Buster come in. I introduced him to Sachi. Then he suddenly said that we were like his 'Mama and Papa' then this girls told him that he's the baby! Of course it felt awkward. You know? Then later she said she wanted to meet you guys then there." I was speaking too fast. I don't know why. It's so stupid.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"What? How? What do you mean 'that'?" he was trying to say something.

"Ugh. To tell it straight, You like her Gray." What the hell is he saying? I don't like her? I just met her! And there's no way that-

"There's no way that she'd like you? Don't give me that crap. You like her Gray!" He patted my shoulder. What? Is he a mind reader or something? I just stayed silent. I was speechless. Later, Juvia and Sachi went out. I have no clue on what they did or what they talked about.

"Uh, let's go Gray. I want to return to the guild. I wanna fight someone!" She smiled. Is she some girl-Natsu or something? I shook my head then just followed her.

"Bye Gray! Bye Sachi!" Juvia closed the door.

"What happened with you and Juvia?" I asked her.

"Nothing. She just showed me Olyvia. She's pretty cute!" She smiled.

''Oh. Yeah.. You're r-right." I mumbled.

"What about you? You look strange." She said.

"Wha- Strange? I'm not!"

"There you go again! You're weirding out. you're funny! I like you!" She was laughing at me. I'm not strange! I'm not weird either! I'm cool! I'm Gray! And.. She l-likes me?! Well, maybe it's just the friend way I guess.. No girl can say it that fast right?

"How do you accept a job in guilds?" She asked.

"Well, you pick a job on the job board then you tell Mira that you're taking it. Then you just go!" I said.

"Oh, I see! I wanna go on a job!" She said. Man, this girl is straight forward.

"Who are you going with? You shouldn't be alone because you're just new so.."

"You! You're going with me! And Erza!" She poked my chest. Ugh. She's too bossy. Wait, me?!

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the first person I know in Fairy Tail! Something wrong with that? And, um.. I guess I could say that you're my first friend in the guild!" She said.

"We're friends?" I scratched my head.

"Yeah! I think? Maybe? Well, something like that!" She rubbed her head too. I smiled at her. I didn't know why. She's a fun person. She's nothing compared to what I thought about her. I thought she was that shy, nerdy girl. Well, until she beat me up.

"What about those teams? Like Shadow Gear, Raijinshu.." She asked again.

"Well, you can make and join teams depending on the people. Some just form teams because they're friends and some form teams because their magic works well together!"

"Really? Form a team with me!" What? Again? Man, this girl likes me a lot. Wait what? That sounded wrong in many ways..

"Um, I already have a team." I mumbled.

"Really? Who're in it?"

"Lucy, Natsu and Erza" I said.

"Let me join! Erza's there anyway and I like Natsu!" She likes Natsu? Oh.. I was right. She just likes me in a friendly way. Why am I like this? I feel like I just lost something inside me.. Weird.

"Uh, Gray?"

"Oh, What?" I was lost in thought.

"Can I join your team?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Let's tell the others.." Soon, we reached the guild.

"Gray! Tell your team mates okay? If you need me, I'll be drinking there to my heart's content!" She waved at me then sat beside Cana. That girl's something. Now.. To find the others..

"Erza!" I walked up to her.

"Mm?" She was eating her cake.

"Sachi wanted to join the team. Is it okay?" I asked.

"Of course! I've wanted to ask her to join!" Well, that was expected. She really liked Sachi because of their simillarity.

"Lucy! Is it fine if Sachi joined our team?" I asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Yosh. All that's left is Natsu.

"Woi! Flame brain!" He turned immediately.

"What did you say Ice boy!?" He was charging towards me. I took off my shirt and prepared to hit him then suddenly, Sachi popped in! Drunk I guess?

"Fight me Natsu!" What?! What the hell is with this woman? Challenging a guy to a fight?!

"I accept your challenge!" What.!? And he accepted it anyways?

"Woi! Look! Sachi challenged Natsu to a fight! Let's see Sachi's strength!" Wakaba said. They formed a big circle around Natsu and Sachi.

Of course I didn't want to miss this fight so I squeezed on the crowd and made my way in front. She took her glasses then wore them. Maybe she needed them to see clearly. But if she does, why did she remove it? That way, she looked less stronger. But i don't know. She grabbed on of her swords then fixed her stance, getting ready for battle.

"Ikkuso!" She quickly charged Natsu. He launched his flaming fist towards her but it didn't do any damage to her. She blocked his attack with her sword then whistled. Wait, whistled? She whistled then blew Natsu away! I forgot, she was a wind mage. The crowd cheered louder. They were amazed by her strength. So am I!

"That all you got?" She smirked Then stretched her arms and neck.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"One Sword Style, Wind Slash!" She swung her sword effortlessly then blew natsu away once again.

"Hm, Why don't we take it to the woods?" She smiled. She ran out then suddenly flew away. I mean literally, she just jumped then flew to the sky. Wind Magic is cool. But I think she's not using it much yet.. Just how strong is this girl?! The guild followed her to the forest. They were all amazed. When we all reached the forest, we stood at the side, not wanting to affect the fight.

"Get serious man! Make me use all three swords!" She said.

"Use all three! I don't care. I'll defeat you!" She just laughed. Then we all thought, how would she use three swords anyway.

"Well, you asked for it." She took one of her swords and put it on her mouth. The crowd gasped as they saw her do it. Then she grab hold of her two swords.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!"

"Three Swords Style, Three Tornado Clash!" She spread her arms then twirled past Natsu. Like what she said, there were Three tornados formed, attacking Natsu repeatedly. She kept her swords then turned to look at Natsu. She raised her right hand then slowly closed her hand. As she closed her hand, the tornado slowly went away. There was silence.

"Go Sachi!" They cheered for her. I looked around and saw Erza hooting for her. She really liked Sachi. And everyone should! She was so strong. Natsu was no match for her. He couldn't even lay a finger on her! Later, Natsu stood up then offered her his hand. They shook hands. Erza, Lucy and I went close to them.

"Wow! Sachi! You were so strong! Welcome to the team!" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. Welcome to the team!" Erza said. All was left is me.

"Um, Welcome to the team, Sachi. You were pretty strong." I scratched my head.

"Really? Thanks, But I feel really dizzy. Must've drunk too much booze!" She slowly lost her balance. She fell right to my direction so I had to carry her. Well, How much strong is she if she's not drunk!?

Oh well. If she wanted to go on a job, she better rest. Wait.. Where does she live?


	3. Her Flaws

Chapter 3: Her Flaws

I was carrying her on my back. I tried to ask Erza, but she just smirked and ignored me. I went back to the guild and asked Mira, she didn't know either. I groaned then let her sit down for a while. I held her shoulders then shook her. She was completely unconscious.

"Sachi! Saaaachiiii. Wake up! Where do you live?!" I kept on trying but she's not waking up.

"Knocked down eh? She drank a bunch! She was so fast. But of course, she couldn't beat me.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked.

"Nope. How should I know? You're the boyfriend?" What the?! Is that what they're thinking all along?! Ugh. Why is everyone like that!? Well, I have no choice but suck it up. I have no time to deny it.

I carried her again on my back again. I guess.. I'll bring her to some inn. I went out of the guild, carrying Sachi on my back. Ugh. Why does she have to fall on me?! I walked around town, looking for a cheap inn. Later, I finally found one and checked her in. I lied her down on the bed then took a little rest on the couch. Man. She's not just some light girl. I stretched my body then lied down on the couch. Walking around town carrying Sachi tired me! I still don't get why it has to be me. Ugh. I fell so tired. Maybe I'll just rest..

"WOIIII! KONOYAROOOO! Where am I? Why are you here?! What the hell happened!?" Shit. I opened my eyes, finding myself face down on the floor. Ugh. I'm not even awake and she beats me up?! I stood up, scratching my head.

"I just did you a favor okay?! It's your fault that you got drunk yesterday so I had to bring you some place to rest! I don't know where you live so I brought you to an inn!" I said.

"Oh.. Right.. I got so drunk I don't even know what happened." What!? She was so drunk? It didn't look like that to me! She scratched her head then took off her glasses.

"What?! You were so drunk that time? You even defeated Natsu effortlessly!" I said.

"Wha!? I did?! Hm... Well, that happens." She said.

"What do you mean by 'that happens'!? And how could you say that so plainly?!" Does that happen to her always!?

"Well, some say that I go challenge people for a fight when I'm drunk. But I don't really remember. Did I win?" She asked.

"Yeah. That flame brain couldn't even lay a finger on you." I started to fix myself up and leave.

"Oh. How did I get here anyway?"

"I carried you." Her face suddenly turned red like a tomato. I couldn't help laughing.

"What!? Y-you carried me!? W-why you?" She said.

"Well, It's not like I wanted to! You fell on me right after your fight!"

"Ugh. Well... What about the team?"

"You ask a lot of questions! You're in. And because you're new, Erza said that you can pick the job." I opened the door then stepped out. She followed me outside.

"Yosh! I'll pick a job!" She raised her fist then ran away immediately.

I don't really get her though. She asks a lot of questions, wears glasses when she's getting serious, doesn't like to be touched by guys, strong, powerful, gets so shy at times, and she's so hyper all the time! Does she even have a weakness or something? Well, I do know that she suddenly turns quiet and shy when she sees a shirtless guy, but.. Agh. Why am I even thinking about her? I headed home to clean up then returned to the guild. When I did, Sachi was already at the job board. Her hair was still a little wet. Right. She cleaned up too.

I walked towards her with my hands in my pocket and looked at the job board. Well, I have to guide her. That's what master told me anyway. But then I noticed, Mira was just looking at us with a creepy smile on her face! Levy and Cana too. What's with them?! Oh, the job. Right.

"Uh, picked something yet?" I said.

"Um, no. I really can't see these things clearly."

"What!? You've been here for minutes and you're telling me you can't read these posters!? Go wear some glasses idiot!"

"Wha!? You calling me an idiot!? Wanna fight me!?" She said with her hands on her waist.

"Ugh. I'm just saying that you should wear your glasses so we can go on a job!" Well, it's not like I don't want to fight her, I just don't feel like it. I'm still a bit tired of carrying her. Then she took her glasses from her case then wore it.

"Ahh! Finally wore these glasses. Now I can pick a job." What the.. Did she even hear what I told her? I wanted to tell her that she's an idiot but she'll just challenge me to a fight. But I don't want that to happen. I just wanna go on a job!

"Have you picked one yet?" I asked again.

"Hm.. Yeah! This is awesome! Look!" She grabbed the poster and raised it in front of my face. I stepped back to read it properly. 'Kill the Monsters in the Dark Forest'... '150, 000 jewels..'

"150 thousand? We'll get 30 thousand each! Let's go to this one!" I said.

"Right! Where are the others?" She asked. Now that I think of it, Natsu's not here.. I walked to the bar to ask Mira.

"Uh, Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"Oh, they just went on a job this morning!" She smiled. A job!? Ugh. That leave's Erza..

"What about Erza?" Please don't tell me she's gone Too..

"Well, I think she went on an S-Class job."

"what!? Why now?!" I hit my head on the table. Face palm is just. Not. Enough.

"That's okay Gray! By that, you'll have private time with your girlfriend!" What!? What did she just say!? I ignored her, thinking that I'm just hearing things.

"What? Who's his girlfriend?" Sachi followed then sat on the chair beside me, placing the job poster on the table.

"Stop joking Sa-chan! Of course it's you!" Wh-what!?i'm not imaging stuff!? I raised my head with my mouth dropped. She was blushing.

"M-me!?"

"Her!?" We asked at the same time.

"Yeah you! Why do you keep on saying no? Everyone in the guild knows that!" We were both dumbfounded. We both hit our heads on the table. Since when did all this become something that everyone in the guild knows?!

"I'll just go outside for a minute. Uh, Mira, Can you save this job for me? I'll be back later." She stood up then left the guild.

"Okay! Be back soon! I can't save this job for long!" She smiled then continued wiping mugs.

Well, that's a good idea. Maybe I'll go get some air for awhile. I can't believe that they're actually thinking that we're dating! When I went out, I saw Sachi walking from a distance. Then I thought.. Should I go talk to her or leave her alone? Maybe.. I'll... Uh..

"Sachi!" What the f-?!

"Oh. Gray." She turned. Why did I just call her!? Am I now possessed or something? Well, I don't have a choice right? Otherwise, I'll look stupid. I caught up with her.

"Uh.. Why'd you leave?"

"I wanted to be alone. It's what I feel so.. "

"Oh, right. Then I'll just l-"

"Gray.." When I turned, she suddenly held my wrist tight. It made my heart beat fast. I didn't know why..

"Can you.. Um.. Stay with me for a while? Uh.. But if you have something to do it's okay-"

"Yeah. Sure.." I didn't want to turn her down.. And I admit, I wanted to spend some time with her. But it's not like I like her. It just feels that way..

"Um.. Right.. Thanks." She let go of my wrist then started to walk. I just followed her, without knowing where we're supposed to go.

"Uh, Sachi?"

"Yeah?" She stopped walking.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Uh.. Well.. It's supposed to be home but.. Where are we anyway?" What!? So she hasno clue on where we are!? How stupid can she be!? She doesn't even know where she lives! Ugh. So this is her weakness? Being bad with remembering places and directions? Ugh. That's the worst you could have.. Good thing I know Magnolia very well.

"Where exactly do you live?" I asked Then she pulled a piece of paper from where her glasses are.

"I have my address..." She mumbled. She looked very disappointed with herself.. I slowly took the paper from her hands.

"It's okay.. Everyone has problems with their selves right?" I patted her back And smiled faintly at her, trying to comfort her.

"Sorry. I know that i'm so stupid for not even remembering where I live.. And having my address written so I couldn't get lost.. I'm sorry." She turned away from me. Well, I remember she asked me where Fairy Tail was. Maybe she didn't have a clue on it either.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for!" I smiled then I looked at her address. Now that I think of it, how does she go home everyday? Now I'm getting curious.. I looked at her address then returned it to her. Well, I already know where that is.

"Hey, how do you get home everyday anyway?" I couldn't help it.

"Well, I have to ask people about it every day.. And I feel really bad about it. Sometimes when I ask about things, they tell me that I'm more stupid th-" I pulled her arm and hugged her. I just felt the urge to do it.

I felt sad about her saying these bad things to herself. It's not right. She should be proud of herself. She's strong and powerful! She shouldn't focus on her weaknesses. It must've been hard on her. Has she been like this from the start? Few seconds later, I felt her shaking a little. I realized, she was crying. Seeing her, it made me hug her tighter. Her hands were rested on my chest. She was gripping tight on my shirt as she cried. Maybe forgetting stuff made a deep damage on her life. Maybe it wasn't just some simple problem.

"I was always called s-stupid by our n-neighbors. Because I always f-forget a lot of stuff. N-not just places.. I can't remember them r-right know but I know that i o-owe them something that I f-forgot.. Because of that.. I wanted to b-be strong so even though I forget a-a lot, at least I have the strength in m-my body.. Even my h-head is w-weak.." She was trying hard to talk as she cried. I rested my other hand on her head while the other on her back. Now I understood the role of forgetting in her life. It made her who she is right now.

"Everything's fine now. You're very strong. And I promise that I won't let people call you bad things." I smiled. She calmed down a little but she was still crying. But she was a lot better.

"Really? How?"

"I'll lead you home. Everyday. No matter what happens, I'll take you home."

"Promise?" She stopped crying. She got off my arms and looked at me in the eyes.

"I Promise."


	4. Ikkuso! To Our First Mission!

Chapter 4: Ikkuso! To Our First Mission!

_"Promise?" She got off my arms and looked at me._

_"I Promise." _I smiled. She smiled back at me. Her eyes were still a little teary but she already stopped crying.

"Let's go home. We still have to go back for the mission" She said.

"Right. Still want to go on that Even if the others aren't here?" I asked.

"Of course! Everything would be fine! I'm with you anyway." Wha-... Her words froze me. I couldn't say anything. My face felt hot, my insides felt weird, my heart was beating faster.

"Gray? What's wrong?" She said.

"Graaaaaay?" She repeated.

"Uh, sorry. Right, right."

"You are going with me right?" She asked.

"Of course. I can't let you go alone. I'll have to take you home right?" I said.

"Right you are!" She raised a thumbs up at me. Soon, we reached the street where she lives. She ran around, looking at the little shops there Then returned to where I was standing.

"Right! This is near my house! I remember those shops!" She looked like a little girl walking in a new town. It was cute.

"Well, which of those is your house?" I pointed.

"Uh... Over there!" She pointed at the small house ahead.

She pulled me until we reached inside. It was small if you look at it, but it's not bad. It's warm and cozy. She walked around her house. I had no clue on what she was doing. There was an area in her house where there was a bunch of sticky notes sticked on the wall. I looked around for Sachi then walked towards the wall.

I think it was supposed to remind her of stuff she needed to do. I read some of the things written. 'Erza- red hair like mine. Wears armor! :)' 'Go on a job with Lucy, Gray, Erza and Lucy' 'Natsu- The only guy who has pink hair :P' I laughed as I read it. 'Lucy- Blonde and pretty! Has a whip on her waist.' 'Gray- Has fairy tail mark on chest. Black hair and is handsome! :D' H-handsome!? S-she describes me as handsome!? I never thought she'd describe me like that.. uh, never mind. But.. Does she really have to write these so she won't forget? Does she forget that easily? Let's see..

'Eat when hungry!' 'Work to have money' 'Pay for rent! 8, 000 jewels!' 'Wear your clothes! Vest, skirt, boots, Megane! Don't forget the swords!' I stopped when I read that note. There's something wrong about this... Does she really have to write these things?

"Wha!? Why are you looking at these notes!? Sit there!" She blocked the wall as soon as she saw me.

"Uh, Sorry.. I didn't know that was private.." I scratched my head then sat back down on the couch.

"D-did you read anything!?" She was browsing through the notes, checking if anything was missing.

"Um.. No." I lied. I couldn't tell her I read the ones with my name on it! It would embarrass her.

"Good. That's a relief. Here, have some tea." She sighed then grabbed a tray from the kitchen. I took a cup an drank some.

"Well, Let's just stay here for a few more minutes. Then return for the job." She said.

"Right. Um, what should we do?" I asked

"About what?"

"You know, the guild thinking that we're dating.." I mumbled.

"Oh, right. Forgot. I don't really mind."

"You don't mind? So it's fine if we really are?" Shit. I didn't know why I said that!

"Not exactly. I don't know. It doesn't bother me anyway. What matters is what I think about what we really are!" She smiled.

"Right.." She's got a good point. We spent a few more minutes at her house then finally thought of returning to the guild. Right when we returned, Sachi ran towards the bar then asked for the job. I saw Mira raise a thumbs up at her. I guess we're going. She turned to me then waved. I went towards her.

"Yosh! Let's leave immediately!" She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeap! Let's head to the train station!" She stood up then walked away.

"Good luck!" Mira waved at us.

I followed Sachi then stopped outside the guild. I told her that we should get going. I led her to the train station then boarded the train. After a few hours, we reached the town. We went to a small building near the dark forest. It was where the person who requested it stayed. We talked to him then proceeded with the job.

"He said the monsters were like S-Class right?" She asked, holding one of her swords.

"Yeap. They're big ones."

"I'll take them on! I'll show you my true power!" She smirked then wore her glasses. Well, it's her first job, so I'll just back her up. We started to go deep in the forest and heard growls of the monsters.

"Yosh! Here we go!" She took out one sword then fixed her stance.

"Wind Slash!" She stood still where she was and just moved her sword side wards. After a blink, she took down four big monsters with just one swing of her sword! My mouth dropped. She's DAMN strong. I didn't start beating up monsters. I don't know but I just wanted to see her fight. She didn't move an inch. She waited for the monsters to surround her until she moved.

"One Sword Style: Tornado!" She turned around quickly as she swung her sword. All the monsters fell.

"Sachi! Show me how you go all out on Three!" It felt weird shouting that out. I felt like watching Grand Magic Games that moment. Like I was just there to cheer for her. But I didn't mind. She looked like she was enjoying herself. She placed a sword on her mouth then held two swords on her hands.

"Three Swords Style: Devil's Blow!" She jumped high then started making cartwheels or something. She was becoming faster and faster until she looked like a spinning blade. Some monsters jumped to reach her but before they even got close, they were already sliced in half. When she clashed down to the ground, she finished all the monsters. If I didn't stay focus I would've been sliced too. I stood up with my mouth open. I was amazed. She looked like she was just playing around! She could be an S-Class Mage!

"What do you think?" She kept her swords.

"That was awesome! You could be an S-Class Mage With that power!" I said.

"Thanks. Ugh. That went to fast.. But, Let's go." She smiled. She took off her glasses. We started walking to the small building. When we entered, the guy dropped his mouth.

"Wh-H-how did you- that was fast!" He said.

"I feel you. I didn't even do anything! She just did it all with a breeze!" Sachi and I laughed.

"Th-thank you.. Here is your reward!" He placed bags of jewels in the table.

"Thank you!" We grabbed them then headed out. This is my first time to go on a job like that in just hours! 150,000 jewels! By night, we reached Magnolia. We went back to Sachi's house first to put down the jewels then back to the guild. Mira was surprised when we returned immediately.

"Tadaima!" Sachi shouted.

''Wow! Back so early!" She placed a drink for us.

"Yeah. It was pretty quick." She started drinking.

"Hey! Don't get yourself too drunk okay?" I said.

"No way! We just got 150 thousand! We should celebrate!"

"Don't make me carry you again!" I said.

"Ugh. Okay. Just a few.." She mumbled and pouted her lips. I went off and sat somewhere alone. At first I was just thinking about the things I found out about Sachi. She had a bad case on forgetting things. What's worse was she had to write little things so she won't forget. She even had our names written.. Is it that bad that she had to put names and descriptions on it? And things so simple as dressing up and eating? Man. She worries me a lot..

_"Who are you again?" I heard a voice_.

_"What are you talking about? I'm Gray!" I saw myself at a distance, standing outside of the guild talking to someone._

_"Gray? Uh... Gray.. I don't remember.." My eyes narrowed. I saw myself hold the person's shoulders. I shook her._

_"What do you mean you don't remember? I'm Gray! I'm your -" It suddenly became blurry._

_"Don't you remember? The - right? You have it! And the promise! I'm Gray!" Some parts were blurry. I couldn't understand._

_"No.. Sorry.." the person left. I wonder, who was that person?_

"Gray? Gray!" I felt someone lightly hitting my cheek. A girl's voice.

"Hey! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes, finding Sachi in front of me.

"Oh, Sachi?" I wiped my face.

"Take me home. Only a few are here. So I wanna go home." She said.

"Right. Let's go." I slowly stood up. I walked to the bar and asked for water. I thanked Mira then left the guild. I was just silent as I guided Sachi home. Thinking about my dream.

"Gray? Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Don't mind me. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"hm.. wait here." She went to a small shop nearby and asked the time.

"It's 12 midnight." She said.

"Oh. It's really late. Or early. Or, What ever." I didn't think it was funny, but it made her laugh. I smiled as I looked at her. Then I suddenly thought, 'Don't forget me'. I blinked hard as it crossed my mind. How could I think that!? She would never forget me!

"Uh.. Gray?" Her laugh faded away.

"Did I worry you? S-sorry. Just.. Had a bad dream I guess.." I shook my head.

"You're making worry Gray. You're acting pretty weird since you woke up." She said.

"Sorry. Don't mind me. Let's just get you home then I'll take a rest." I said.

"I want to take care of you! Maybe you'll have another nightmare!" She said.

"Uh... You don't have to Sachi." I scratched my head.

"No, I want to! Please? It will also make me feel better! It'll remove my worries."

"O-okay... If it'll help you.." Well, she wants to, so I guess I' have to. We reached her place. Later, we settled down and had rest. She let me sleep on the couch while she sat on a small chair near me. She said she wanted to take care of me. But I don't really need it. There's nothing wrong with me. Just bad dreams.

"Goodnight Gray." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Sachi. Thank you." I slowly closed my eyes.

"Sleep with a smile, and I will wake up with happy memories." I heard her mumble.


	5. Sachi's Past

Chapter 5: Sachi's Past

_"Sleep with a smile, and I will wake up with happy memories."_

Those were the last things I heard before I go to sleep. It made me smile though. Because it sounded like those words you tell a kid when they're about to sleep or something. I didn't have a bad dream, but voices were running through my mind. They were like whispers and they were saying 'Make me remember'. Make me remember? What does that even mean? I felt the sun shine on my cheek which caused me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes then covered my face with a pillow. Then I heard Sachi's little voice saying random stuff.

"Food! Lucy! Job! Mira! Clothes! Cana! Erza! Rent! Glasses! Training! Nat-" I stood up, rubbing my eyes. Why was she saying those random words. When I stood up, I saw her standing in front of her sticky posts. She stopped when she saw me wake up.

"G-gray! Good morning!" She walked towards me.

"Yeah.. You're up up early." I told her. She looked down then sat at the couch.

"Is there something wrong? Did I say anything?"

"I was up all night.. I couldn't sleep." Great. I slept well and had no bad dreams while a girl couldn't even sleep. How nice of me. I sat beside her.

"Why? Is there something bothering you?"

"Actually...yeah." She mumbled.

"What?"

"My memories..." She mumbled again. I didn't understand what she meant by her memories bothering her so I just shut my mouth.

"I was scared to lose my memories so I couldn't sleep.." She continued. Wait.. I think I'm getting this. 'Sleep with a smile and I will wake up with happy memories', sticky notes of things she shouldn't forget.. And her feeling scared to lose her memories...

"Is that why you have all those notes on your wall? And why you were saying those random stuff just a while ago?" My voice deepened.

"Y-yeah I guess so. But it's something I do every morning.. I read all those notes again and again before I leave the house and head to the guild." She does that everyday!?

"But, Sachi.. If you can't find your way home? How can you find your way to the guild?" I just realized it now. How exactly is that possible? She froze. Her eyes narrowed and her hands were a little shaky.

"I-I...don't kn-now... I just walk out of the house and I end up going there..." Woah. It's like magic.. But.. No need to worry about that. I should be glad that she finds her way to the guild. If she couldn't, then I'll have to live here! And I couldn't do that!

'You like her, Gray'

What!? I just heard Lyon's voice. What the hell's happening?ugh. Screw that Lyon's voice. Sachi. What's important is Sachi! She's forgetting a lot of stuff. This isn't good..

"Sachi. This is bad. Something's wrong about you.." I told her.

"What do you mean, Gray?"

"How you forget things.. It's not normal anymore.. You need notes to remember these little things.. You even have our names on it. So it just means that you could forget us if you didn't write it down. Get ready. Fast. We're going to Polyuchka."

"But i'm slow in getting ready.." As soon as I heard her say 'slow', I rushed to the bathroom.

Don't tell me that- My eyes narrowed as soon as I reached the bathroom. Notes. There are still notes in the bathroom! 'Soap-use it to clean your body!' 'Shampoo! It's the long white one. Put it on your hair!' No.. No. What's happening with her? I went back to the living room then pulled her.

"We have to leave. Sorry about this. But you have to trust me." She just nodded and let me pull her. We ran into the woods, towards Polyuchka's place.

"Hey! We need help! Please! This is important!" I knocked.

"What is it? You damned humans.." She opened the door.

"She's... The new girl in the guild.. She's forgetting things.. And it's bad. I don't think it's some normal thing anymore.. She-s got-she's got notes all over her house so she won't forget these little and simple stuff.. Could you?" I was catching my breathe. I didn't know why I'm in such a rush.

"I understand. Let her in.." She nodded then opened the door wide. She let me stay outside. I didn't know anything about what's happening with her. I just feel that something's not right. I sat on the ground with my fists together, rested on my knees as I placed my hands on my mouth. Soon, she opened the door. I stood up immediately and went close to the door.

"What?" I asked.

"She has... Mente Perdida.. it's-"

"What's that? Is it a sickness? What?" I said.

"Mente Perdida means Lost Mind. It's a case where the person slowly loses these little memories. Getting a lot worse every day. As she experiences more new things, it makes her forget things too. In a mtter of time.. She'll forget everything.." She said. What?! She'll.. Forget everything? Everything!? I clenched my fists tight. Before I knew it, tears were welling up my eyes. I rushed inside and saw Sachi sitting on the bed, crying. I dropped to my knees and cried silently on front of her.

"Sachi... It's all right... I'll do everything I can to help you with this.." I held her arms tight.

"Is there anyway to cure this?" I turned to polyuchka.

"Well, it's not included as a cure, but Love. If she could feel that she's loved, she wouldn't forget it.. Because, those things that she love, the people she love, they don't stay in her mind. It's in her heart.." As I heard this, I hugged Sachi tight. She wasn't saying anything. Right when she knew that she had this Mente Perdida. I tookher out, thinking that it would be better if it was just the two of us. We sat just by the river. She was leaning on me shoulder as she cried silently..

"Sachi.. Don't worry.. I swear.. I promise! I'll make you better. I'll... I'll love you! And I would never let you forget me! And the guild. You love the guild. That's why you don't forget it.. I'll ... I'll-"

"Gray.." She said my name in a weak voice.

"Thank you." She continued.

"Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything yet!" I said.

"For telling me that you'll help me. That you would love me.. But-"

"I will! I will, Sachi.. Just wait... I will love you.." I hugged her Tight.

"You don't have to..." She said.

"What- what do you mean I don't have to? Even if I don't have to, I want to! And I swear! I will love you! I will love you Sachi! I will-"

"Stop.. Stop it.. I mean it.. You don't have to force yourself, Gray. You should love the person who's right for you.. Someone that didn't desperately need you to love her.. Someone that doesn't forget.. Someone who's not stu-" Ugh. She's bringing herself down again. I couldn't take what I'm hearing i just can't.. So I.. I kissed her. I kissed her to stop her from talking.. I held her chin and brushed my lips onto hers. I felt it. I know that her eyes were wide open. I know that she's surprised. But seconds later, she calmed down and let me kiss her. As soon as she did, I stopped and looked at her bright violet eyes.

"G-gray?" She raised her hands onto her mouth.

"I will love you Sachi.." I said.

"Don't.. I told you, you don't have to force yourself!" She turned away and cried harder.

"What's the point.. Of you loving me if.. If you just made yourself love me!? Forcing it doesn't do help Gray! And.. Even if.." She stopped.

"Sachi.."

"Even if.. Even if you don't love me.. I wouldn't forget you, Gray..not you.. Not you!" She said.

"What are you trying to tell me? I-"

"Gray. I... I love you Gray.." My eyes narrowed. She.. Loves me!? Agh! I just want to scream my heart out!how could I be so stupid!? Right from the start.. With Juvia.. I've always been so.. Dense! Stupid... Stupid me..

"Ever since you've been with me.. I liked you.. I remember everything.. Because you're already in my heart.. You're the first one that I remembered for so long.." What? What about her parents?

"I know you're thinking if there's no one in my past.. My mother died. My father.. I think.. I.. It's back home.. It's written there.. I want to let you know.. How my past happened.." She said. Without saying a word, I carried her on my back and led her home. As soon as we got in, she rushed to the wall and looked for it.

"H-here.." She pointed at the paper. Her hands were shaky.. It was larger than the other notes. It was torn from a notebook. I looked at Sachi then she nodded. I turned my head and started reading.

'Mom-died of sickness. Sickness is Cancer. Dad- I want to forget dad. But I have to remember what he did. He tried to molest me. When I tried to fight, he hit my arm with a stone. Remember the bandage on your arm. I ran away, headed to a new town. There I trained. Became strong. After a few years, I left to go to Magnolia.' My eyes narrowed. How could he? How could a father do that to his daughter!? I clenched my fist Then Sachi pointed on another note.

'I spent years trying to get to magnolia. I was always lost. It took me 7 years just to reach Magnolia. Magnolia-Fairy Tail :)' She drew a smiley beside it. That's why.. She loved Fairy Tail so much that she spent 7 whole years to get here! I turned to Sachi then held her arm with the bandage. I touched the bandage and ran my hands around it. That's why she doesn't like guys... That bastard was the person behind it. She nodded at me, telling me that I could take it off. We sat at the couch. She bit her lip before I removed the bandage. Maybe she was scared or something.

I found the tip and held it. She raised her arm on shoulder level so I could turn the bandage properly. I turned and turned. It became thinner and thinner. After a few more turns, the bandage was completely removed. Her arm was bad.. Seeing her arm makes you even ask how is is possible that she could use a sword.

There was a deep scar between where the muscles should be and where the bones are. The scar never healed. It was very bad. You could tell that the rock was big because of the depth of the scar. The center was pale, like it was almost out of blood. The paleness faded as it spread out. Her arm was very skinny too. When she saw it herself, she cried. Maybe she forgot how bad it was. She covered her mouth and cried harder. I bandaged it once more then let her calm down.

"That's.. Why.. You're the f-first, Gray.." She said.

"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean to let you remember your horrible past.." I said.

"It's okay.. I was the one who insisted it.. And we both had to know.. Um.. Gray, you can leave me now.. I can take care of myself.." She wiped her tears and stood up.

"No." I said plainly.

"Gray? I told you that you don't have to! Why?! Why do you have to force yourself to me!? Why are you being so nice to me when you can't even tell me you love me!" She was screaming. I was speechless.. She was right.. Why did I want to do this? Why am I doing all of these for her? Why did I promise? Why did I take her to polyuchka? Why? Why!? When I don't even know why!? I think.. I can never find someone.. That doll.. Maybe.. I should just return it to Juvia.. I'm too stupid to love someone.. Why can't I be more sensitive?! I stood up.

"Sorry.. You're.. You're right.. I don't even know why.. I'll.. Go.. I'll tell the others in the guild about your sickness. You don't have to leave your house.. I'll tell them." I said.

"O-okay... But.. I'll be there tomorrow.. I just need time to breathe.." She looked away from me.

I looked down then left her house. Am I going to let her go again? Will I realize my true feelings when it's already too late? What is wrong with me? I ran into the forest as fast as I could. The sun was up. It was so hot. It's 12 in the afternoon. I tripped then rolled on the grass. All I heard was the gash of wind and the dry leaves breaking as I rolled on them. I stopped as soon as I hit a tree. i slowly stood up then got rid of the leaves on my body.

"AHHHHHHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!? CURSE THIS HEAD, CURSE THIS HEART! I CURSE EVERYTHING THAT I AM!" I kept on kicking the tree as I screamed. After that, I felt a little better. Removing that rage inside my chest.. I stayed for a couple of minutes then decided to go to the guild.

When I entered, all eyes were on me. I was dirty, I was soaked in tears and sweat. You couldn't even tell. I was a total mess. Once again, I made the whole guild fall to silence. Will this repeat until I ever become a smart guy? Would I always mess up my mind and my heart because of a girl?

"Gray-san..." I heard Buster's voice. I felt him tugging in my pants but I didn't see Him. I was just closing my eyes.

"Sachi is.. Losing her memories.."


	6. The Guild and Gray

Chapter 6: The Guild and Gray

"Sachi is... Losing her Memories.." No one made a sound. Not a step, not a gasp, not even a sign of reaction. They froze. Of course. If I was told that a friend was losing his or her memories, I wouldn't know what to think.. So I decided to continue and explain.

"These past few days, I realized something was wrong. I felt it when she told me that She didn't know where she lived. She just had her address with her. Impossible right? She said she was just bad with directions and remembering things. But this morning, I learned the truth behind her past. Behind her actions, behind her forgetting. I brought her to Polyuchka. She said she had Mente Perdida. A sickness where she loses her past memories as she creates new ones. I knew that what was happening with her was not normal. She had notes all over her house. Things were written on them. Things that she shouldn't forget. Like eating, working, dressing up, what the use of soap and shampoo is.. And the worst part was.. Our names were there." Now they had a reaction. Some gasped, some grunted, groaned, stepped on the ground, hit their fist on something near them, and questions.

"She wrote our names and had descriptions on it. And they were funny, but pretty true. And every day, she reads all those notes so she could remember us.. Remember how to live.. She was striving. She did her best. Now that she gets to live her dream.."

"But she remembered one thing.. Just that one thing.. And that is... Fairy Tail.. Because, the only thing that can make her remember, is her heart.. And she truly loves Fairy Tail that she didn't forget it. Because it was in her heart.. Not in her mind.. She loved this guild so much that she traveled for 7 years to get here. It was hard to travel for someone who was remembering issues. That's why.. I asked her. How is it that she can't find her way home, but every morning... She finds her way here? She told me, she didn't have a clue. She just walked in different path ways.. To different streets and bridges and she would end up finding herself here.." I heard a few cry because of the story.. But I heard someone behind me.. I turned to see who it was..

"Sachi..." I was shocked.

"Gray..." She ran into my arms.

"I thought you're not gonna be here until tomorrow?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? What did you do before you came here?" I was nervous.

"I fell asleep then I headed straight here.." She rubbed her forehead.

"You didn't- you didn't read your notes!?" I shook her shoulders. Everyone in the guild was at their feet.

"Notes?" She looked at me like she never heard of those notes.

"Sachi.." Erza called. She turned to the scarlet haired girl who had teary eyes.

"Gray, who is she? How does she know my name?" All our eyes narrowed. She forgot Erza.. Her second friend in the guild.. They weren't that close yet so she didn't remember her..

"Sachi! Don't forget us! We're your nakama! Don't forget us!" I heard Happy. He was crying too.

"No.. No.. This is not happening.. This couldn't possibly.."

"What's wrong Gray?" She asked me.

"Let's go home! You have to remember them!" I dragged her away from the guild.

I waved my hand asking for the guild to follow. We ran to her house and made her read the notes. After a few notes, I decided to go home.. I know I had to be there. But... I have to help myself first..

"Sachi.. I'll be back.. Trust me.. They are your friends.. Trust them." I held her shoulders. She nodded. I ran as fast as I can. I headed home and lied on the bed.. I still have to do something.. I turned then grabbed the me doll and held it up.

"Are you going to be with her? Or... I'll just rot and grow old alone.." I shook the doll.

"Sachi... She's strong, pretty, nice, funny.. I like her.. But... She loves me.. And I can't face her until I feel the same way.." I said. I thought about her again and again until I fell asleep.

_"Sachi! I'm sorry.. I know.. I understand now.. And I want to tell you-" I ran towards her._

_"Hmm? Um... Who are you?" My eyes narrowed. I dropped to my knees and froze.. Those were the worst three words that I wouldn't want to hear from her.. _

_Who. Are. You._

"Sachi!" I screamed. Had a bad dream again... Now it was clearer.. Sachi forgot me.. Right now, I need help.. I got up and left. I decided to go to Lyon.. He knows how to help me. I know it's embarrassing but I don't care about my stupid pride and will beating Lyon at everything..

"Lyon!" I knocked and called him. Juvia opened the door.

"Juvia.. Where's Lyon?" I asked.

"Lyon is upstairs.. Gray-"

"Thanks! Sorry about this.." I rushed upstairs and entered their room. He was sitting on the bed and I didn't have a clue on what he was doing. I rushed to sit on the bed beside him. That sounded weird..

"Lyon! I need your help.. I couldn't understand myself. I know this is stupid, I know it's embarrassing but I have to because I have to help-"

"Sachi?" He smirked.

"Y-yeah.. I have to help her.." I calmed down.

"Gray. Why do you think are you doing this?" He asked.

"I- I don't know.. "

"You rush in here, saying that asking for my help is stupid and embarrassing. Don't you think the answer's obvious?" What..

"Gray! Don't be stupid! Think!" He shouted.

"I..." I couldn't think of words.

"You love her! What does it take for you to realize that!?" He said.

"I love her?"

"Tch. No guy would just ask his rival for help and not care about it because the jerk didn't have feelings for the girl." He smirked.

"I.. Love.. Her... I love her.. I love her! I love Sachi!" I started screaming like an idiot.

"Go. Tell her. Don't forget the doll." He laughed. I

didn't care that he laughed at me. I felt like an idiot because of it. I was running as fast as I could to reach my house. I was laughing as I ran, remembering myself in Lyon's place. I grabbed the doll and went out without closing the door. Who cares? It's not like there's anything in there. But if some bastards try to do anything with my house I'll kick their sorry asses good bye. Soon, I arrived at Sachi's house. She was lying on the couch, holding a few notes in her hands. Notes were all messed on the floor. What just happened. I took a piece of paper on the notepad then wrote something.

'Gray- Fairy Tail mark on chest. Has black hair and handsome! :)' I smiled ad I wrote it. I crouched down by the couch and shook her a little. I held the note above her face so she could see it right when she wakes up. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the not immediately. She read it slowly then turned to me.

"Gray? Are you.. Gray?" I felt pain in my heart. What does she mean? Did she.. Forget me!?

"What? Of course I am. Hey, Sachi.. You love me right?" I sat on the couch.

"Dark Hair... That voice.. Mmmm.. Gray.. The note... Note? Gray?" She was rubbing her forehead as she said those words.

"Yeah! I'm Gray! Your first friend at fairy tail! Y-you told me.. You told me you love me! Right? And.. I wanna tell you that.."

"Who are you?" She cut my sentence. I felt like she stabbed me with a sword.. Three swords.. My dream was become reality.. She forgot me..

"I'm Gray! Don't tell me you forgot.. I... You love me! I love you! Sachi! Sachi! I told you.. I will love you.. And now.. The mark! See?"

She was shaking her head. Then I took off my shirt, showing her my fairy tail mark. Her eyes narrowed. She slowly raised her hand that was pointing at my chest. She was shaking. She slowly placed her finger on my mark.. She gasped as soon as she did.

"Sachi! What's wrong?" I said. Her eyes shifted around. She closed her eyes and cupped her face. What was happening?

"Gray... Gray? Uh.." she was mumbling. She gripped her shirt where her heart was and kept on mumbling. Seconds later, her eyes shot open.

"G-g-gray... I... I... Gray!" I just froze as she did all those things. I got to breathe when she suddenly hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry.. Sorry I forgot you.. Gray, I'm sorry! I made you worry! I'm so-" I kissed her. I just had to stop her. But this time was different.

My feelings were different than the first time I kissed her. This time, I love her. I put my arm around her. Later, she rested her hands around my neck and brushed her other hand on my head. I deepened the kiss then pinned her on the couch. We tasted each other's tongue. She was warm and sweet like her favorite, chocolate. We kissed each other passionately for a few minutes.

"Sa-... Uh.. Was I interrupting something?" Erza suddenly entered. Right. I left the door open. Ugh. We stopped and turned our heads towards her direction as soon as she opened the door. We sat up then distanced from each other.

"Um.. I'll be back.. Sorry." She grinned then left immediately. We laughed because we noticed she turned slightly pink.

"Sachi.. I'm the one who should be sorry.. Well.. You don't know me very well but.. I know that I can be very dense and slow.. I know it. And I'm sorry.." I said.

"It's all right.. But.. Even though I remember you now, Erza, Natsu and Lucy too. Mira, Master and Cana.. I can no longer remember the others.. it seems.. Unfair.." She said.

"Sachi, that's too much already. I bet someone other than you could only have two or three persons in their lives.. But you.. You have the guild. And seven other people.. That's more than enough.. I know that it is unfair, but you couldn't force it.. It's a sickness.. And I'm glad you remember me.." I smiled then kissed her forehead.

Then I remembered, the doll..


	7. I Found Her

Chapter 7: I Found Her

The doll! I totally forgot about it. So I turned to opposite directions, looking for it. Sachi seemed confused. Then I saw it on the floor, with a few notes on it. I smirked then went to write a note. I returned then stuck it on the doll's hands. I raised it towards her. She gasped and smiled widely.

"What's this?" She said.

"It's a 'me' doll. Check it out." I laughed a little.

"It's cute! Mm.. Let's see here.. 'Gray doll- reminds you that he's the one who will always be there to help you and love you no matter what. :*' Aww.. Thanks!" she looked at me then hugged me. She stood up then looked around. She went to some room then went back holding something. She asked me to turn around. She covered my eyes then I felt something placed on my lap.

"Look!" she said. I opened my eyes then looked down. It was a picture frame. Then she stuck a note beside it too.

"You're still pretty and cute even as a grumpy baby! 'Sachi's grumpy baby picture- will always let you remember what would happen to you when you try to do something stupid! : And will always tell you that this grumpy baby girl loves you even though she could be strange, stupid and rash at times.' I laughed. She's weird and crazy, but she's sweet too when you get to know her.

"Thanks. Well, this is the first valuable item that I had. Oh, riiiight. I also left my door open.." I just remembered.

"Then let's go close your door!" She stood up then pulled me out again. Here she goes again, pulling me to places when she doesn't even know where to go.

"Don't be in such a rush. Nothing grand about my place." I rubbed my head. Then something just popped in my mind.

"Or, you just wanna have some 'private' time with me?" I growled.

"BAKAAA!" She kicked me.

"Man, Still strong even though you've been through all those things!" I stood up then scratched me head.

"Of course! Now, Let's goooo!" She was tugging my hand like Buster does.

"Right, right." later, we reached my house. Nothing happened. Just the way it was when I left. Nobody seems to take interest in it.

I went straight into my room then put the frame on a desk. I took of my shirt and my pants. just how I like it when I'm at home. Then I heard Sachi squeak. Shit. I forgot she was here. Man, I'm forgetting a lot now. But it's not that damn Mente Perdida. Just some habit. The door was closed. I'm in my boxers. Alone. With Sachi. Only one thing to do, right?

I walked towards her then pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around her slender waist. She turned red as I did so. I smirked then positioned my face near hers, waiting for her to kiss me. But if she didn't, it would mean that she didn't approve on what I wanted to do. I waited for a few seconds . I was about to turn then she suddenly cupped my face with her hands and kissed my lips.

"Now's your chance you little doll." She said With a seductive tone.

"And I'm gonna take that chance, you grumpy girl."

I kissed her and caressed her body as we moved around the room. We bumped a few tables but we just laughed it off. Later, we lied down on the bed. I was on top of her as we kissed each other. I played with her red hair and she was holding me tight. She gave soft moans occasionally. I ran my hands inside her vest and slowly unbuttoned it as I waited for her reaction. She didn't budge or anything so I continued. I moved my hands through her slender body as we felt our bodies touch. She'd say that I was cold at times but she just laughs it off and says it's nice. Soon, we fell asleep after having sex for the first time. It was expected that it's her first for a girl who doesn't want to be touched by guys. We woke up, finding ourselves entangled with each other.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, Am I the first guy who has ever touched you like I did?"

"Yeah..You were pretty much the guy that I had all my first experiences with. I told you right? You were the first person I loved?" She said.

"Yeah.. And I might as well be your last." I said casually so at first she didn't react but she realized what I meant soon. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"B-but it's so fast! You just told me that you love me and did _it _then now you're telling me..." She was getting so worked up so I just laughed.

"Well, the guild knows that we've been dating right? And it pretty much felt like that when we're together right?" I said.

"Well yeah.. Ugh. Okay. But give me a good proposal! I'll show you the wrath of that grumpy baby in the picture if you didn't satisfy me!" She grunted and pouted her lips.

"Look who's talking! didn't I _just satisfy _you? Or that isn't enough?" I joked.

"Shut up! I'm talking about a proposal!" She laughed then ran her hand across my face. She got up then dressed up.

"Let's go to Lyon's! And show Juvia your doll!" I smiled.

"Right. You better tell me about your past next time, Mister!" She raised her fist.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about that some time! Just get dressed if you don't want to do i-"

"URUSAI! How perverted can you get?!" She kicked my face.

"Ha! I don't know! It knows no limits when I'm watching a woman dressing up in front of me!" She clenched her fist but just grunted. She knew that I was just going to say more perverted stuff about her.

"Yosh! I'm done! No more perverted things coming out of your mouth okay?" She said.

"I'll do my best." I laughed.

"What do you mean by that!? Hentaiiii!" She punched me again.

"Hmph. You know what I'm trying to say? Don't make me spill it out for you! It'll just make me feel more tur-"

"Shut up! Will you ever stop!?" She punched me again!

"Uh, Nope." I plainly said.

"Ughh.. Hentai.." She mumbled.

"I like the way you gr-" she punched me. AGAIN. She rubbed her face as if she was trying to get something off her face. She walked to somewhere then returned with a tape.

"What are you-" She taped my mouth! Damn..

"There. Now you won't tell anything!" She put her hands on her waist. I looked around for a paper and pen.

"But it won't stop me from thinking about you and your body!" I wrote. Her face turned red like a tomato. She clenched her fists then removed the tape quickly. It hurts!

"Agh! Just stop will you!?" She shouted then started beating me up.

"There. Now, will you Shut up!?" She helped me stand up after she beat me up.

"No." I was just honest! I still think of her body and how she dressed up in front of me! She grunted then continued walking.

"You're cute when you're mad. Just like the baby picture! Hey, you do know that you're not following me right?" She turned then realized that she was far away from me. She crossed her arms then followed me.

"Just give it up! I'm going to marry you one day and I'm gonna see your body a lot more! What's the difference? I heard her grunt but she just ignored me. I laughed at how she tried hard stopping me. I told her, it knows no limits when I saw her. Soon, we reached Juvia's house. I knocked then Buster was the one to open the door.

"Gray-san! Sachi!" He smiled.

"Remember Buster?" I looked at Sachi.

"Yes. Pale blue hair. Cute, small and energetic." She smiled then pinched his cheeks.

"Mama! Gray and Sachi are here!" He shouted. He let us in and let us sit on the couch. Juvia came out then sat beside u. With Buster on her lap.

"How are you two? I've been missing a lot in the guild. I have to take care of little Olyvia. But when she grows a little older like Buster is, I can now go to the guild anytime!" she patted his head. Ever since she got children, her habit of speaking in a third person manner was gone. It felt strange though.

"Well.. Long Story, but we'll tell you all about it." I said. She looked at Buster.

"Buster, go take care of your little sister first." She understood that Buster doesn't have to hear the story. We told her everything. From Sachi's sickness to her past.

"And.. We're already dating." She said. She gasped then smiled.

"Well, I could say that we're mostly engaged." I added. Then Lyon came down stairs.

"Engaged? who?" he was scratching his head as he walked towards Juvia's place.

"Of course them, Silly!" Juvia messed his hair.

"But it's not that official. She said she wants a good proposal." I said.

"What about the doll Gray?" Juvia asked. Sachi remembered then took it from her pouch around her waist. She placed it on her lap and made it sit like a little baby.

"Aww.. I'm very glad that you finally found someone to share your life with." She clasped her hands together.

"Yeah. Took you long, Gray. If it wasn't for Sachi, you would just rot and grow old without a woman." He smirked. I stayed silent and tried not to tell something bad about him. Sachi and Juvia laughed. We spent our time talking about whatever came up. There was never a time when it got silent or awkward. We were always talking about something or someone.

"Well, I guess we'll go. Thanks for the time. We enjoyed your company!" Sachi stood up then bowed.

"We thank you too. Good luck on the relationship! Bye." Juvia led us to the door then waved us good bye.

"Soon, you'll be Buster's god mother. Cool right?" I said.

"Don't say it that way! I feel old." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry! Sachi, I love you." We stopped walking for a while. She smiled and put her arms on my shoulders.

"I love you too, Gray." She kissed my cheek. We held hands as I walked her to her house. This was it. I found her.

I found the girl that I would spend my life with..


	8. Notes for the Girl

Chapter 8: Notes For the Girl

"Tadaima!" She said as soon when she entered her house.

"Aww. This is a total mess! Notes all over the floor!" She continued. She slacked on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She was right. Her notes were still scattered. I didn't knowwhat exactly happened when I left.

"Well, you better start picking them up." I said.

"What? You won't help me?" She sat up.

"Nope. You should pick your notes. That way you'll clean and remember at the same time." She pouted her mouth and crossed her arms. She realized that I was right. She groaned then started picking up the scattered notes. She continued picking and reading. Later, there were only a few notes left.

"Uh, Sachi?" I said.

"What? Gonna help me now?" She sat down for a while.

"Well, no. But, after what happened here, do you still have to read your notes every morning?" I asked. Even though she remembers most of us, will she forget her daily things to do when waking up?

"Um.. Yeah. I guess so.. Mente Persomething has no cure right? That's what Polyuchka said." She said.

"Oh.. Right." I mumbled. I crossed my arms then slouched on the couch.

"Gray?" I turned.

"Mm?" Her eyes were getting redder. Like she was about to cry. When I looked at her, she immediately looked down to cover her face.

"W-will you.. S-still w-want t-to be with m-me even though I'm l-like this? Or.. You'll l-leave me because a-after all these, I c-can't live normally.. That I can't leave the h-house without r-reading these stupid notes..." Her voice was shaky. Then I knew that she was already crying when she sniffed. I sat up then moved closer to her.

"No.. Of course not. I'm with you right? I was here from the start. Even though I knew that you were forgetting a lot of things, I didn't leave you. I helped you right? I even promised.. So.. Don't say that.. I'd never leave you. Not now,not ever." I hugged her tight. She rested her head on my shoulders. She was still crying and shaking.

"R-really? What if I.. What if I forget how to change clothes? What if I forget to eat? What if I forget to use glasses? What if I... What if.. I forget to wake up?" My eyes narrowed. She shouldn't say things like that!

"Sachi.. Don't say stuff like that! Don't you know how that makes me feel?! Sachi.. I told you that I will be with you. And I would never leave your side. I don't care, I'll make you remember all those things. Even if it has to be everyday, every hour, or even every minute! I'll help you change clothes.. I'll tell you to eat. I'll make you wear your glasses. I'll even help you take a bath! Anything.. I would do anything for you.." I held her shoulders and looked into her violet teary eyes.

"You won't g-get tired of it?"

"No." I said. She wiped her tears.

"Really?" I smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Of course. Now finish picking up those notes." I said. She smiled back and continued.

* * *

A year later..

"Sachi, stay at my place for the night will you?" Gray asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to spend time with you." He said.

"Well.. Okay." She smiled then held his hand.

They walked to Gray's place. They ate dinner then took a shower before sleeping. The next morning, Sachi woke up, finding Gray nowhere. She saw some noteson the wall in front of her.

'Follow these notes. Trust me okay?'

'Take a bath! Use the soap and the shampoo In the bathroom.'

'Change clothes. Use those that are in the closet.' she was still in her towel then walked towards the closet. She opened it, finding no other clothes there but what was supposed to be hers. It was just a simple black dress that flowed till her thighs. She wore her boots and grabbed her swords. She wrapped her belt around her waist, holding the three swords on it.

'Wear your glasses, don't bring your swords.' She groaned then removed her swords And threw them to the bed.

'All set? Walk out of the house!'

She walked towards the door. She thought of going to the guild since she had no other place to go. She opened the door, finding a colored paper on the ground with writings on it.

'Follow these colored papers! Not gonna bring you to the guild.' She looked ahead and saw more. There were just few words on the following papers saying 'You're on the right way!' 'I love you-Gray' 'Don't get lost!' Words like that. She collected them until she noticed that the place was familiar. She had many papers on her left hand already. She looked ahead and continued picking up the paper.

'Almost there!' She smiled then continued picking up, having hope that she was already done.

'Here we are! Raise your head and look what I did!' She slowly stood up and raised her head. Her eyes widened with shock and happiness. She was standing before her house. There was something hanged by the roof.

'Welcome Home, Sachi!' Then there were colorful notes covering the walls of her house. She rushed towards them and read some of them. The notes made her laugh and made her annoyed sometimes. There were notes from her guildmates. mostly they were from gray but she can recall reading notes from Erza, juvia, Natsu, even buster! She continued to walk inside. The lights were off and it felt like no one was there. Suddenly, the lights opened and she found Gray standing there. No one was there but the two of them.

''How's this for a good proposal?" He smiled walked towards her. She smiled then hugged him. Gray wasn't that of a romantic and classy guy, so he didn't have romantic dinners with Sachi. They were the couple that you would call sweet and cool at the same time because they were so close and simple together. Gray knelt down and brought out the ring from his pocket.

"Sachi, can we be officially engaged?" He said with a smile.

"Your proposal is great. But do you really have to ask that so casually like it's nothing? C'mere!" She joked then pulled Gray up into a hug.

"Sorry. I'm not really good in romantic stuff. Just doing my thing." He said.

"Yeah. I know. Not really mine too." They laughed then Gray wore the ring on her finger. It was now official! They're engaged!

* * *

After 2 months, they were finally getting married. It was November 11. The day of their Marriage. Sachi was still reading her notes but remembered a couple of things. Her friends helped her get ready and had Makarov to walk her down the altar. Her hair was braided up which made her look like a princess. Her white gown was beautiful. It was just a simple tube gown but it looked elegant and perfect. She still her bandage but she still looked good. Gray smirked at Lyon before he saw Sachi. Juvia was sitting beside him with their children. Olyvia was already 1 year old so she could stand on her own.

They all watched the bride walk slowly. Smiling with pride and love that she could find someone who will love her despite of her condition. They were proud of Gray as well. They never thought that Gray could love someone so much that he would do everything to let Sachi remember all the things she has to everyday. As soon as she reached Gray, they locked their eyes to each other's and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife." Sachi's eyes were tearing up as the proest said the words. She held Gray's hand tight then looked at him. They kissed passionately but was cut by an announcement to proceed to the reception.

"Gray," They were dancing to the music. Her arms were around Gray's neck and their foreheads were together. Juvia and Lyon smiled as they remembered how they were when they also got married. Lyon offered his hand and Juvia reached his hand, accepting to dance with him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'll never forget this day." She smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't.."

"And when we already have kids, I wouldn't forget them either.. I'm happy.. I'm remembering a lot of things now.."

"I'm happy too. What do you want to name our kids?" He asked.

"Hmm.. We'll know.."

"Right.. We will."

* * *

END.

Decided this is the end :( Sorry if it's simple. I didn't want to make it longer. And I'm making new stories. I have HidanXOC and a Onepiece Fairytail Crossover! ZoroXLevy. Please do read it. My mind ran out of ideas for the last chapter.. I think it's necause O focused more on my crossover. Well... Hope you liked it!


End file.
